


First Things First

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sex Toys, Snooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>melanie-is-me gave me this wonderful prompt when I was feeling uninspired–thank you soooo much <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Things First

You took in the scene before you and froze.  

This had to be a dream.  One of those horrible ‘naked in class’ dreams.  There was no way this was your life.

“______?” Gadreel looked up from the box he was holding.  He must have sensed you entering your room.

Emphasis on YOUR.

“What the hell are you doing in here?”  You felt yourself come to life and immediately stomped over to where he was sitting on your bed.  You yanked the small box from his hands, refusing to acknowledge the contents.

“You’re upset.”

You were going to strangle him.  Just…gah!  “No shit, Sherlock!  What the hell are you doing in here?”  You were seething.

“I was speaking with Dean earlier–”

You felt all the blood rush from your face.  “Dean?”  Oh, god.

“I was asking him for advice on how to court you.  He said I should start by seeing if you had some sort of journal.”  He paused, pursing his lips.  “You’re upset with me.”

“Court me?”  You shook your head.  You would deal with that later.  Right now, you still had to deal with the box.  “This isn’t a fucking journal, Gadreel.”  You jerked the box with emphasis.

“What are those things?”

Fuck.  “They’re…” All the blood that had previously left your face came flooding back.  Shit.  “They’re toys.”

He suddenly looked apologetic. “I’m sorry if I messed with your things.  I understand mementos from childhood are revered among humans.”

Oh god.  “No–not those kinds of toys, Gad.”  You cringed at the confusion on his adorable face.  “They’re…sex toys.”  You whispered and held the box down so that he could look inside.

He reached in and picked one up before you could stop him.  “I do not understand the need for–” He jerked and a buzzing sound filled your ears.  “Oh, why is this moving on it’s own? Did I break it?”

You yanked it from his grasp and fumbled to switch it off.  If someone upstairs wouldn’t mind striking you dead right now, it would be a huge help.

“Now, I believe I understand how this might be of use.”  He reached in the box only to pull out another toy.  “Would it be presumptuous of me to ask you to demonstrate how to use these items on you?”

You glanced at the door only to find it wide open.  The only way this could get any more mortifying would be if one of the Winchesters happened to overhear.  “Shhhhh.” You hissed.

“How often do you use this one on yourself?”  He studied it like it held the secret of life.

Maybe the ground could open up and you could magically just get swallowed up by hell or something.  “Stop being so damn loud!”

“I do not understand, ______.  Why do you wish me to lower my volume?  Dean led me to believe that I should attempt to make you scream.”

There was a loud clatter as you dropped everything to the floor.  There was only one course of action to take.

You turned and stalked towards your door.

“Wait, ______.  Why are you leaving?  Do you not wish to engage in carnal relations with me?”

You paused and looked back, giving him your most evil looking smile.  “I would love to engage in carnal relations with you, Gadreel.  I just have to kill me a Winchester first.”


End file.
